The invention relates to a device for stacking trays containing articles, such as eggs.
Such devices are known in many different forms, the problem being that they are either very complex in design and are therefore expensive, or that they are not adapted to adaptable to the existing processing lines for the articles, for example the eggs. A problem which occurs here is that particularly in the case of trays for eggs six trays always have to be stacked on each other, turned alternately through 90.degree.. The trays are usually made of readily flexible material, for example, of compressed paper or the like, and are heavily shaped in order to give sufficient support to the eggs. The use of trays is made difficult through the ready deformation which the tray undergoes and the susceptibility to breakage of the eggs themselves.